Moments By Your Side
by whirlyy
Summary: They might be superheroes, but their life as a married couple can be just as uneventful as any other. A series of one-shots showcasing moments of Marinette and Adrian's life in marriage. Pure FLUFF, Adrian/Marinette, Chat Noir/Ladybug.


_AN: I just couldn't stop thinking about these two adorable dorks after finishing S1. I wanted to explore the idea of them eventually ending up married and what they'll be like because I'm impatient for the FLUFFF. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this series!_

 _Sorry if anything I write has become canon/non-canon in season 2, I have yet to watch it!_

* * *

 **Shopping**

"Tell me, Adrian, is it normal for all wives to eventually become obsessed with furnishings? Because I never thought there would be one day I'd be this excited about kettles."

Adrian let out a defeated sigh at his wife as they strolled into the third kitchenware store of the day. He supposes he should be glad it was just plates and teapots so far and not dishwashers. He doesn't think he could carry one of those to the car without the help of a transformation.

"What do you think? Bluebell blue, or misty blue." Marinette held up a kettle in each hand, and as far as Adrian was concerned, they were basically the same colour.

"Whatever is wrong with some traditional metal-y silver, my dear?"

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "You know that wouldn't go with the tiles."

Ah, right. The tiles. How could he have forgotten to take that into account when he was dealing with a decision as important as what colour the pot that boils his water should be.

Flipping an imaginary coin in his head, he pointed towards the bluebell blue one. Or… was that misty blue?

Marinette nodded thoughtfully, and reached to return the bluebell-? Or was it misty… Ugh, whatever. While she returned _one_ of the kettles to its shelf, Adrian took the chance to wrap his arms around Marinette's waist.

"My love…" He pouted, summoning his best puppy eye impression. This wasn't the card he usually played, but he could read it from the way her eyes were set in the direction of the tea towels that intervention was necessary. He was simply not ready for another debate on whether terrycloth was more efficient than microfiber.

"I know you're tired." Setting the other kettle down, Marinette turned to her husband and raised one hand to cup his cheek, reading the silent plead in his rich green eyes with amusement. "But we just moved, and the kitchen…"

"And the kitchen can wait, right?" Lips curled in a playful smile, he leaned into her hand, savouring her affection. "It's been a while since we've last been to that ice cream parlour down the street. I could use a little perk me up in the form of some chocolate deliciousness."

"Of course, nothing could be sweeter than you." He purred in a lowered tone.

Once upon a time, a much younger Marinette might have blushed the deepest shade of red. But this Marinette had been married to Adrian for almost a year, and have been his girlfriend for many more.

"You're not going to be able to wriggle out of this one today, my dear Chat, no matter how _sweet_ your words are." Try as she might, she could not contain the victorious glint in her eyes as she easily dispatched her husband's attempt at a distraction. There will be nothing that will keep her from completing her kitchen décor today, much to Adrian's dismay.

"Aww, so the cat's out of the bag." Adrian chuckled. His Lady has gotten too experienced with his tactics, and he could only wistfully reminisce about how shy and _easily_ distracted she used to be around him.

One arm still holding her to him, he lifted a hand to her forehead, pretending to be checking her temperature. "So tell me, my love, what is this kitchenware-obsession virus that seem to have spread to my wife?"

"I believe it's called a new-house-that-needs-furniture syndrome." Marionette rolled her eyes at the feigned concern clouding Adrian's handsome features. Even with a scrunched up nose and arched eyebrows, he still managed to look photoshoot ready. Marionette supposed, with a small grin, that there were some benefits to being married to a supermodel.

"My, that does sound dangerous indeed." He leaned in close enough for his words to be just a breath on her ear. "I suppose we should get that checked out as quickly as we could."

With a surprised squeak, Marionette suddenly found herself swept off her feet and into her husband's arms in a princess carry.

"Adrian!"

"There's no time to waste, my lady." His eyes brimmed with mischief. He looked at his lover, the perfectionist of a designer she always had been, and felt his heart fall all the deeper. "Let's go find you a cure. I'm thinking ice cream."

With her still protesting between giggles in his arms, he walked out of the kitchenware store of overpriced tea sets and the ugliest teal fruit bowl he had ever seen. There was no time to waste after all, because the ice cream parlour closes at five.


End file.
